Manic Bloom - Death and Conversation
Lyrics I'll put my heart in a box for you to Je mettrai mon cœur dans une boite pour toi Lock it and put it away La verrouillant avant de la ranger You can keep tabs on the beating and the blood Tu peux garder des onglets sur le battement et le sang You can inform me of change Tu peux me dire de changer Just tell me what it would take to be your everything Dis moi juste ce que je dois faire pour être ton tout So pretty, pretty the way you say my name Si mignonne, mignonne la façon dont tu prononces mon nom Makes me go weak in the knees Elle rend mes jambes en coton You crawl across all the spaces in my head Tu rampes à travers tous l'espace qu'il y a dans ma tête Like you're some kind of disease Comme si tu étais une sorte de maladie Refrain Tell me what you're wanting from me Dis moi de ce que tu attends de moi Should I even try to breathe Devrais-je même essayer de respirer ? Don't want to wake up at the end only Je ne veux pas uniquement me réveiller à la fin To find I'm incomplete Pour trouver que je suis incomplet How can this be ordinary Comment peut-il est normal Waking up inside a dream De se réveiller à l'intérieur d'un rêve ? Prove that the overall point of it Prouve moi que ce tout Is something more inside of me Est bien plus à l'intérieur de moi You feed me like an injection with the way Tu me nourris comme une injection par la façon You keep me close to the ground Que tu me gardes proche du sol I'm well aware of the games we're playing, you Je suis bien conscient du jeu auquel nous jouons, tu I've got you all figured out Je pense que tu as tout planifié Refrain Tell me what you're wanting from me Dis moi de ce que tu attends de moi Should I even try to breathe Devrais-je même essayer de respirer ? Don't want to wake up at the end only Je ne veux pas uniquement me réveiller à la fin To find I'm incomplete Pour trouver que je suis incomplet How can this be ordinary Comment peut-il est normal Waking up inside a dream De se réveiller à l'intérieur d'un rêve ? Prove that the overall point of it Prouve moi que ce tout Is something more inside of me Est bien plus à l'intérieur de moi Pont How beautiful N'est pas magnifique You give me everything Tu m'as tout donné Then take away Avant de le reprendre Yeah, oh Yeah, oh Refrain Tell me what you're wanting from me Dis moi de ce que tu attends de moi Should I even try to breathe Devrais-je même essayer de respirer ? Don't want to wake up at the end only Je ne veux pas uniquement me réveiller à la fin To find I'm incomplete Pour trouver que je suis incomplet How can this be ordinary Comment peut-il est normal Waking up inside a dream De se réveiller à l'intérieur d'un rêve ? Prove that the overall point of it Prouve moi que ce tout Is something more inside of me Est bien plus à l'intérieur de moi Catégorie:Manic Bllom